


Back at one

by goodgalcherry



Category: KinKrit - Fandom, bkpp
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgalcherry/pseuds/goodgalcherry
Summary: 更新于3月14日*假设他们在拍摄《以爱》前分手了……*严重OOC*马群耀第一人称*文笔粗糙脏话多
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. 01

01

“小金，今天活动的衣服给你挂这儿了啊。”小助理指指衣架上的衣服，示意我去换。

我抬头往衣架的方向看，眉头一锁，“又接推广了？”

“哪有那么多推广，Celine的HR寄来的新款，穿一下表示感谢嘛。”小助理不怀好意地笑了笑。

“哦。”我淡淡应下。

我和他在一起三年多，到今天我们分开差不多三个多月了，因为分手这事，他推掉了很多会见到我的工作，在公司我也很少见到他，我们已经很久没见面了，这是有多恨我啊。可是只要听到一丁点能联系到他的事情，我就极其不自在，脑子不去想，心却由不得我。

也不是事情本身和他有关，只是我不管听到什么看到什么，总能想到他，怎么这一整个世界都和他有关啊！

仅管我很不服气，但事实是，我还爱他。

我对Celine不感兴趣，对时尚方面也无欲无求，跟他在一起的时候他总爱打扮我，他嫌我土，行吧我认，遇到他之前，穿衣服对我来说就只是穿衣服而已，穿搭是什么，我不懂，他懂就行。不知道穿什么的时候，打开他的衣柜随便摸两件套身上，怎么搭怎么顺眼，他的衣柜里就没有丑衣服。他品味很好这点我必须承认，不然也不会爱上我。之后品牌方每次给他寄新品的时候也都会顺带着给我寄一份，直到现在还这样。我现在的穿衣风格都是他一手调教出来的，也算不上是调教吧，我每次买衣服都会在脑子里先想象一遍，他看了会不会喜欢呢？穿个衣服搞得好像有种藕断丝连的感觉，还挺浪漫。

“不去打声招呼吗？等会得多尴尬啊。”经纪人走进化妆间。

“有什么好尴尬的，那么多人呢！”我不屑地白了一眼。

“我刚刚在走廊里和他打了个照面，他现在好瘦啊！”

我眉头锁得更紧了，“能不能闭嘴让我好好看看台本！”

“行行行，我闭麦了。”经纪人躲得我远远的。

和他分手以后我变得易怒，一点不顺心就委屈得想哭想发泄。身边的朋友都以为我和他只是因为工作上的不合闹掰了，没人知道我们其实是恋爱分手了，我们在一起的事，除了家里人，没有外人知道。

我哪还看得进台本，他瘦了？这话让我心里一紧，怎么会瘦了呢？跟我在一起的时候一天吃八顿都嫌少的，他能瘦？是工作太累了吗？他接的工作还没我多呢，怕不是想我想得茶饭不思了吧？

我还是忍不住想关心他，我一直认为我们还没有结束，他早晚还是得回来我身边，我不知道哪来的自信，我觉得他还爱我，他就是很爱我，他必须爱我！

活动上他看都没看我一眼，我怎么知道的，当然是因为我一直在瞟他。这么久没见了，他就不想看看我有没有变样吗，我才不信他不想我，他就是要面子！

爱穿漂亮衣服的人，都是死要面子！

我们中间隔了好几个人，都是公司里关系很好的哥哥姐姐，他们也都知道我和他决裂了，所以，为了不让气氛过于紧张，彩排的时候他们都主动往我和他中间站，用各种方式缓解气氛，甚至想尽办法让我和他能说点什么，我真的好爱这群哥哥姐姐们，可是他一点都不愿意看我，他对着谁都笑，就是不看我，装也要装得和气些吧，他偏不。

我倒觉得他这样更可爱了，哈哈。

好吧，我承认，我们之所以分手，所有错都在我。我太爱玩了，总是忽略他的感受，工作起来日夜颠倒，不工作就白天上课踢球晚上喝酒泡吧，天天半夜三更才回家，陪他的时间少之又少。我骗他说是应酬，实际上是我贪玩。有时候喝得醺醉，身上一股烟臭味还要逼他做爱，他就算很困很累还是会满足我，我太贱了，我一点都不懂珍惜他。

头两年他还愿意忍，第三年我们就一直吵架，每次吵架他都哭个不停，我呢，我没心没肺地在床上假装打呼，他拿枕头扔我揍我，我躺平让他揍，他更生气，拳脚相加捶我踢我，最后把我赶去睡沙发。有时候我越是看他哭越是想上演霸道总裁的戏码，狠狠把他操上一顿，让他哭得更凶，他一边被我操一边破口大骂，“傻逼马群耀！你他妈就是个大渣男！我好恨你！我他妈要跟你分手！”他哭得好伤心，骂得好认真，可我却越干越爽，第二天晚上继续出去鬼混……

刚开始我以为他说分手就是闹着玩的，想让我把心思多放在他身上，后来我傻了，他连分手都不说了，架也不跟我吵了，天天早出晚归，比我回去得还要晚，他开始冷暴力我，发信息不回，打电话不接，早饭分开吃，去公司分开走，回家分开回，逛街不带我，吃饭也不叫我……我被他折磨地想杀人，又没法跟朋友诉苦，我也不敢打扰他的家人，因为毕竟是我有错在先。我求他不要这样，跪在他身边趴在他腿上死乞白赖地求他原谅我，我跟他发誓再也不出去喝酒泡吧了，他跟我说“随便”。我他妈气得哭出来，那是我第一次在他面前哭，那一刻我觉得自己彻底完了，魂都被他吸了过去，心脏四分五裂的。我每天一工作完就立刻回家，生怕他不开心，每天早起给他做他喜欢的滴漏咖啡和他爱吃的早餐，我从良了，我决定从此做个居家好男人。

可是他变了，他开始学我成天夜不归宿，我每天回家都看不到他人，他不再愿意跟我做爱了，这是最讽刺的，我也不敢硬来，我怕死他了，哭着抱着求他，他被我搞烦了就去别的房间睡了，我只能闭嘴。

我忍无可忍，骗他说我在外面和女人上床了，他说“哦。”脸上一点表情都没有，我懂了，我被他判了死刑。

自那第二天，他就开始往外搬行李，我又哭着求他，我说我是骗他的，我没有跟女人上过床，我真的不能没有他，我的心已经被他攥在手里捏爆了。

他还是决定要走，说了一句“出门记得关灯，你老忘。”就一声不吭地离开了我们的家，没有一句再见也没有骂我，这算分手吗？可是我还没有同意啊，我追出门去求他再抱抱我，我还在奢望他能给我一次机会，他低着头等电梯，我知道他在憋泪，他走了，连个拥抱都不肯给我……

突然意识到，我好像没资格说爱他。但是我真的爱他，他不懂吗？我每天工作回家能看到他在床上乖乖等我，我很安心，我贪恋这份只有他能给的安心，对不起，我好坏。

“三个月了，还不肯理我吗？”活动结束，我在后台趁着四周没人，便把他拉到一间昏暗的仓库里，举着他的手腕把他按在墙上，我靠他很近，近得可以吸到他呼出的鼻息，我以前也经常把他按在墙上做。

他没推开我，平静地看着我，居然还带着些笑意，我熟悉这种笑，他要我的时候就会这么笑。

我暗自窃喜，他一定是在等着我主动和他和好，我现在这么帅，化了妆，做了发型，喷了香水，又和他离得那么近，他忍得住才怪！换作以前他早就贴到我身上来了，我已经在心里盘算着如何进行下一步动作了。

“我男朋友在找我。”

这几个字从他又红又软的嘴里吐出来，风一般凉凉地刮过我的唇，差点没把我一枪崩死，我的灵魂和肉体同时被劈成两半，我不自觉抽动着嘴唇，反胃，想吐，“什么时候的事？”我自己都感受得到我这张拉得老长的脸有多臭。

“就前几天的事。”他轻轻地答着我。

我放开了他，“难怪呢，终于愿意接有我的工作了，原来是有男人了。”

“嗯。”

我也不知道他这个“嗯”是什么意思。

“不会是故意找来气我的吧？”我故作轻松。

“气你？我一个人就有这本事，不需要找人帮忙。”他抬了抬下巴。

操！我恨不得现在就把他抱起来狂干一顿！“行！林祎凯！算你狠！”

“谢谢，没有你我也狠不了。”

我无语了，他翅膀硬了，不仅会飞还会用嘴扎人了，他现在一句话就能让我哑口无言，“你行的林祎凯，你就等着看吧，看老子怎么把你…”我停住了，没敢往下说。

“把我干嘛？”

他瞪着水晶葡萄样的大眼睛对着我笑，笑得我心好痒，化妆师在他的眼角贴了很多彩色的水钻，好美好媚，他在黑暗里对着我发光。我好想吻，如果他不告诉我他有了男朋友，不管他有没有男朋友，我都一定会狠狠吻下去，把他吻回我的身边。

“把你揍一顿！”

我真正想说的是，把你追回来……


	2. 02

02

关于林祎凯有了新男朋友这事，我郁闷了好几天，如鲠在喉，如芒刺背的。但我不想知道得太多，所有事情都是这样，知道太多的人最后都死得很惨，我又不是缺心眼，我不会给林祎凯这个机会的，我宁愿一个人偷偷瞎想，自己磨折自己。

我们分手又不是因为不爱了，我们分手是因为我太混蛋，可我早就知道错了，现在也痛改前非了，他干嘛这么急不可耐地找了别的男人啊。

找就找呗，有本事别让我知道啊，我都这么可怜了他还要来刺激我，这不就明摆着对我说“马群耀，你有种就把我抢回来啊！”，问他他还不敢认！

林祎凯你个死傲娇！

可是我天天都见不到他人我怎么追啊？我还是不怎么在公司看到他，我每天都起早贪黑去公司堵他，连个人影都没见着。干！他没事就不能来上上班吗？成天躲家里谈恋爱吗？操！

让我见见林祎凯吧，我每天都在祈祷，简直把他当耶和华信奉着，我是他最忠诚的使徒。呕，还是算了吧，同性恋是基督的叛徒，死了不能上天堂的！我肯定是要和林祎凯一起去天堂的，他看起来，只能飞，不能坠……

神了，想什么来什么，经纪人告诉我了一个惊天好消息！其实之前我就已经有所耳闻了，因为《爱的警报器》这部剧，我俩的cp粉把我俩奶上了泰趋第一，公司决定给我俩专门拍一部迷你BL剧！我问经纪人他接下来了吗，经纪人说这是公司硬性工作，不接也得接，我噗嗤一声乐出来。

哈！林祎凯，终于被我给逮到了！

所以，从前期的剧本创作开始，表演培训、拍摄、到后期的发布会和各种宣传或直播……我们应该全程都会被捆绑在一起。

我好喜欢捆绑这个词，虽然听上去心不甘情不愿的，但能给人一种强制的浪漫。

林祎凯要被我强制爱了！哈！好像小说情节，我喜欢！

这也就意味着，接下来将近一年多的时间里，林祎凯都别想逃出我的视线范围了！我可不管他男朋友会怎么想，我是肯定要乱来的！

我没有道德，我的道德就是和林祎凯在一起。

林祎凯，老子就是你不能逃也没法避的宿命。

“你经纪人跟你说了吗？”我激动得睡不着觉，没忍住给他发了条短信。

发完我就后悔了，一想到他把我的Line拉黑了我就心烦，还好他的手机号我倒背如流。哎，别看我平时不修边幅，但只要是关于林祎凯的事，我全都如数家珍，谁对他好他心里就没点数吗？反观他呢，连我的全名都记了整整一年！操！突然把我整伤心了！

林祎凯，你的爱情舍我复谁啊？

“嗯”，他回得倒挺快。

妈的！多打两个字会断手啊！

不过他居然肯理我了，分手的三个月里，我每次喝醉了给他发短信他都不理我，不过也是，他恨我，好吧，我由他，我单方面宣布我愿意被林祎凯先这么恨着。我这辈子就没许过谁能这么恨我，林祎凯，我他妈上辈子欠你的！就让他恨吧，恨比爱更要人命，老子就要他命里有我，才不在乎爱恨！

“嗯你妈！”我回他。

………他好久都没回我。

我一着急就爱说脏话，可是我爱他呀，爱得只会骂人了，明明表达的是爱，他却以为我是变态。

“林祎凯晚安。”我又发。

我就是故意的，说不定他男朋友正在边上看着呢，我巴不得搞得他们吵架分手，我没有底线，我的底线就是林祎凯，一切都以林祎凯回到我身边为宗旨。

我一个晚上都在想明天的workshop，好吧，我在想他……林祎凯，我不希望你和别的男人睡觉！

我怎么也睡不着了……

“你这黑眼圈都掉地上了！”一到公司就被经纪人骂，“你能不能多注意点形象？好坏也是从Nadao走出去的演员。”

“知道了知道了，我这不是失眠了嘛！下次注意！”我双手合十向经纪人道歉。

“早。”一阵清风从我背后徐来，我条件反射挺直了背。一句早就能代替各种运动加速我血液循环的人，只有林祎凯。

大自然的风通常是清冷无情，而从林祎凯嘴里呼出来的风，是沾着雾水的淫靡之春，征服了冬日的阴寒，专程寻着我而来的。

我没回头看他，等着他走到我面前来，他好像能看透我的心，在我身后的沙发上坐下了，我听见他和工作人员寒暄的声音，真是久违了，他的声音能让我亢奋，也能让我心安。

“去里面吧，P'boss已经在等你们了。”经纪人把我们带到一个小会议室。

P'boss让我们先做个类似头脑风暴一样的事情，大概是想让我俩整理一些真实发生在我俩生活里的事，或者是我们对于剧本的想法和期待，也是为了让剧情更加写实吧。

“林祎凯暗恋马群耀”，我随即写了一条贴在落地窗上。

林祎凯冷笑了一声。

“你笑什么？”我反应有点激烈，其实是希望他反驳我，最好和我吵一架，打架更好，我把他压在身下揍，或者他坐我身上骑也行…操！我在想些什么啊……

“没事，你写吧。”他看都不看我，撑着小脑袋转着笔，好像在特意迁就我似的。

我说的是事实好吧！我们在补习班认识的时候，是他先来跟我打招呼的，我承认我确实一直有在瞟他吸引他注意啦，但是他第一天就主动提出要送我回家，我出于礼貌和不好意思拒绝了好几遍，我说我家很远，他说没事他来之前把油加够了，40km他都愿意送我，再一个人开回家，除了想泡我，我实在想不出第二个可能。在一起之后我问过他是不是那时候就暗恋我，他说只是想跟我交个朋友而已，可是后来他告诉我，他很不喜欢一个人待着，我就知道！哪里是想交个朋友那么简单啊，他就是暗恋我！

P'boss不动声色地看着我俩，想笑不敢笑，“你俩先想着吧，我不打扰你们可能比较好，我先出去走走，你们随便写，越多越好，放松点小金，别紧张嘛，想写什么写什么。”P'boss朝我挑了个眉，我没明白，哪里看出我紧张了？我才没有！

“你刚刚笑什么笑？我写得有错吗？”等P'boss走掉后，我便开始质问他，两只手撑着桌子，假装盛气凌人地故意凶着他。

“我没说你错了啊。”他往椅背上一靠，完全没有被我吓到，摆出一副很不屑的表情看着我。

妈的！他倒是回嘴啊！以前跟我闹架的时候大道理出口成章，现在连辩驳我的欲望都没有了，他这样子让我觉得他一点都不在乎我们的过去，更不在乎我的想法和行为。

无缘无故我就觉得很生气，把笔一甩，“不写了，想不出来。”我往椅子上一瘫，交叉着脚翘在桌子上。

“林祎凯和马群耀是密友。”他一边轻声细语地念着我的名字，一边在便签纸上写。

我喜欢他连名带姓地叫我，像小学生唤着他打瞌睡的同桌，说不出的青梅竹马和亲昵。

我斜过眼看他的脸，他认真写字的时候静如处子般可人，转念我就想到了他跟我做爱的样子，哈！动如脱兔！还是只野兔子！

我不说话，就这么一直盯着他看，看到入迷。他怎么一直在写，好奇死我了，我放下腿凑过身去把他写好的纸抢过来看：

“马群耀总是惹林祎凯哭”

“林祎凯和马群耀决裂了”

“马群耀一点都不懂林祎凯的心”

“林祎凯和别的男孩子在一起了”

“马群耀吃醋了，为此影响了学业/工作”

“马群耀决定追回林祎凯”

“写的什么乱七八糟的东西啊！”我一把扔开这些纸。“放屁！”

好吧，他写的每一句都是真的。

他就这么忍心把我的心一层一层剥开来吗？

好，我也拿起笔写：

“马群耀总是欺负林祎凯”

“马群耀知道错了”

“马群耀想尽了一切办法求林祎凯原谅”

“林祎凯也成功让马群耀变成了哭包”

……

“林祎凯迟早有一天会回到马群耀的身边”

我写的每一句也都是真的，但是最后一句，我偷偷地攥在手里藏了起来。

不知不觉我们就把一整张落地窗都贴满了，我们有太多回忆了，写是写不完的，更何况以后还会有呢……

“你搬家的时候带走了我很多件衣服，什么时候还回来？不还我就去你家抢。”我目不转视盯着他看的时候突然想起了这件事。

“放屁！我拿的都是我自己的衣服。”

“放屁！你身上这件衬衫就是我买的，你要不要跟我回去看看，还有一条配套的裤子。”我就想着他能跟我回家。

“有毛病！你会买这种衣服？”

“我不会啊，所以我一直都是按照你的口味买衣服的啊。”

他皱了皱眉头，低头摸了摸身上的衬衫，回答不上来了，撇过头去不看我。

“要不你现在就扒下来还给我吧。”我好不容易赢他一次，可把我得意坏了，我就是想欺负他。

“傻逼！”

他气急败坏夺门而出的样子，实在可爱死了！


	3. 03

03

“林祎凯迟早有一天会回到马群耀的身边”。

我盯着那天workshop被我藏起来的这张便签，躺在床上发了好半天的呆，好像把这张纸望穿了林祎凯就能回来。

手机突然叮了一下把我吓一跳，躺得太久连嘴巴是什么时候自己张开的都不知道，口水都流了出来，我擦了擦嘴角拿起手机。

“你今天在家的吧？”我再三确认，真的是林祎凯发来的短信。

靠！还真能把他给盯出来啊！那我以后天天盯着看。我激动地刷一下子从床上坐起来开始敲打键盘，“在啊”，我满心欢喜。

突然觉得不行，想了想又删掉重打，“干嘛”。对，就要这样，没有任何标点符号，不向他传递任何情绪，我又等了好久才按下发送键，让他觉得我很忙。

“把你的衣服还给你”，他秒回。

'你的'，‘还给你’，这几个字扎得我眼睛疼，加上他秒回的速度，让我心里极其不快。他这是急着要跟我划清界限吗？生怕占了我什么便宜怕跟我纠缠不清呢。什么你的我的？我们以前干什么不是一起的，内裤都换着穿，他哪次用错牙刷不是我提醒的？什么还给我？他从我这里拿走的东西就只有那几件破衣服吗？

林祎凯，你别天天想着要跟我撇清关系，我们撇不清的。

“不需要”，我回，把手机往床的远处一扔。

有时候我自己也摸不透自己的脾气，我们闹分手那会儿，林祎凯说的每一句话都会让我反应过激，他能找到我所有的情绪敏感点，以至于分手后我似乎得了林祎凯PTSD，他发来的每一个字我都会去过度揣测他的用意，反复斟酌他的语气。我从来不这样的，我也不喜欢如此矫揉造作，我这么狂拽酷炫的一个人，竟沦落至如此可悲可叹可笑模样，我都厌弃我自己。

都是被林祎凯给搞的！林祎凯太知道怎么害我了！如果哪天我离奇消失在这个世界上，那一定是林祎凯把我带走的。

“什么不需要？你自己要我还的。”他回。

“忙着呢，下次再说吧。”我回。

我是真不知道该怎么答他的话，想让他回家里看看，看看我，但又不想他来还衣服，我害怕，怕他还完了衣服，我就暂时没有别的东西能再让他还了。

他没再回我。

心情像坐了个过山车，心惊肉跳地回到了起点。我又拿起那张便签开始看，我所谓的计谋，每次都会在林祎凯出现之后全盘崩环、塌方、最终坏死。我把这张纸条塞进了手机壳里，以便每天都能握着它。

我来到公寓楼下的花园里，没有目的的踱着步想透口气，最近一直被困在林祎凯的事情里出不来，好几天没有吸上一口新鲜的空气，整个人闷闷的。

我点了一根烟，边走边抬头看天，傍晚温度微凉，尼古丁在我的手指间燃起一星半点的热和光，我狠狠嘬了一口，把肺填得满满的，再用力吐掉，就像林祎凯给我做深喉那样。

但是林祎凯讨厌我抽烟。

我皱了皱眉，下意识把烟掐掉，还剩一大截没抽完。

我对着渐暗的天吐出最后一口烟，浓浓的灰色烟圈缠上了轻柔纯白的云，云不为所动，随着晚霞变成了淡雅清新的玫瑰色，烟圈慢慢变淡最后消失不见了，我心里咯噔了一下。

“操！”一个小男孩撞我身上，我没控制住自己骂了句脏话。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜……”他一手牵了个红色的气球，一手抹起眼角的泪来，小肩膀一耸一放哭得很是伤心。

操！我不就说了句语气词吗？哭什么？我招他惹他了？是他先撞的我好吧？我心里还有一堆委屈事正愁没人听我哭呢！要不咱比比？

“你哭什么哭啊？”我大声问，想要盖过小孩的哭声。

那小孩哭得稀里哗啦，丝毫没回我话的意思。

我没有哄小孩的经验，不知道用什么语气讨小孩开心，更不会安抚小孩的情绪。我不喜欢小孩，看到小孩我就头大！

我记得林祎凯挺喜欢小孩的，小孩子看到他就会笑，一个个都冲上去抱他亲他，围在他身边打转，好像他的脸上有蜜糖吃一样。可是一看到我，他们就能一秒哭出来，真他妈无语，我长得很吓人吗？靠！现在的小孩都什么眼光？

“啊啊啊，别哭了，给你买糖吃行不行啊。”我试图学着林祎凯的口吻跟他对话。

“什么糖？”还真管用，那小孩抽抽嗒嗒慢慢停了下来。

“就前面那个便利店，你去挑，想吃什么拿什么，行了吧？”我怎么有一种在求大哥饶命的腔调，操！我又欠了谁的？

“真的嘛！”那小孩突然眼泪不见了，嘴角扬上天去。

我靠？这小孩演技堪称精湛啊！比我还绝！改天跟Nadao推荐一下。

“真的真的快点去吧。”我有点没耐心了。

那小孩三步并两步就跑去了便利店，我不情愿地跟了过去。倒霉死了，下来散个步还摊上这等好事！

“这么多！你他妈……”我下意识改口，“大哥，咱少拿点行不？我没带多少现金。”

“呜呜呜呜呜……”他又开始假哭，他不会是讹上我了吧？

“哎哎哎！行行行！你拿！你拿行了吧！”我要是再不妥协的话，很有可能会被人举报虐待儿童，然后被抓进警察局，到时候我就可以撇开林祎凯，一个人登上泰趋第一了……我他妈才不要！

出了便利店，我又恶狠狠地对着那小孩说话，“满意了吧！”，反正外面没人，不会有人举报我。

“哼！大坏蛋！”他冲着我尖叫，小孩子的童声尖叫起来能把人耳膜都给震破。

我深吸了一口气，蹲了下来，和他视线齐平，“小朋友，知不知道气球要怎样才会破掉啊？”

“你想干嘛！大坏蛋！”他吃着我给他买的糖，语气还这么傲慢，真是欠管教！

“当然是抢你的气球了！”我一把夺过他手里的气球绳，手故意一松，红色气球悠悠然飘上了已经深蓝的天。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，大坏蛋！丑八怪！把气球还给我！啊啊啊啊！”他开始嚎啕大哭，可是尖叫声再大，也唤不回他的红色气球了。

我在心里暗爽，我的林祎凯走了，你的红色气球也回不来了，终于有人跟我一样可怜了！

“小屁孩！说我坏可以！说我丑不行！早点回家找妈妈！当心被大坏蛋给吃了！”

没人比我更幼稚。

他噔噔噔匆匆跑走了，拎着一大袋子我给他买的糖，还有痛彻心扉的哭声。切，老子也想哭！

我望着飘进深蓝色里的红色气球，悠哉悠哉地荡在空气中，它的拥有者为了它哭破了喉咙，而它却独自享受着破灭前难得的自由，在傍晚的天空中舞出了一抹轻快活泼的红晕。

“几岁了？”

我没听错吧？这他妈好像是林祎凯的声音。我回头，他离我不远不近，楚楚地站在后面看着我。

“你怎么在这？”我一下慌了神，刚才欺负小孩的得意劲，跟着那个红色气球一起飘进了冷风里。

“你经纪人跟我说你在家，我就来找你，走到这儿听到有人在跟小孩子吵架，想都不用想就知道是你。”他走近我。

“你几个意思啊？”我战术性往后退了一步，我现在贼怕他。

“就字面意思啊，正常人谁跟小孩吵架啊？”他停住了。

“切，是那小屁孩先惹我的！”我非要跟小孩争个高低。

“嗯，也只有你会跟小孩子争对错。”他看笑话似地看我。

“你他妈站那多久了？”我面子上有点挂不住。干！林祎凯！我为什么这么怕你！

“你抢人家气球的时候。”

说到气球我又抬头看了看天，“啪”，红色气球在我的注视下破灭于蓝色的天空里……我一阵伤感…黑夜真是能让人瞬间变得柔软啊，我这个绝世猛男也禁不住叹气了。

“你来干嘛？”

“还你衣服。”

我他妈真是服了林祎凯！就这么急着还我衣服吗？早知道那天workshop我就不提这事了，我恨不得抽自己一巴掌。

“还什么还！我不要你还！”我无助地把手插进裤兜里，林祎凯休想把那袋衣服递给我。我迈开腿准备往家的方向走，低头用余光扫着路灯下的倒影，等着他跟上来。

“你不要那我扔了。”

“你他妈有病啊林祎凯！我让你还你就还！那我让你回来你有本事回来吗？”夜里的凉风往脸上一吹，我的眼里含着迎风泪要掉不掉。

他不说话，看着我，好像在笑。

林祎凯，你不该笑的，你一笑我就忍不住想亲你。

我冲过去把他硬生生揽进身体里，用力地抱紧他，把他的头往我的胸口里按，我弄疼了他，我恨不得弄伤他。

他在反抗，打我，捶我，踢我，操你妈操你妈地骂着我，可是他的每一个举动都只会让我更加兴奋。

“怎么穿那么少啊？身体冷冰冰的，等着我来抱你吗？”我把嘴唇挤进他的脖颈里，呼去热气。

他反抗了一会儿就消停了下来，淡淡地喘着气，“我们现在可是分着手的。”

“嗯，分着手，你他妈还有了男朋友，怎么了？犯法吗？”我继续用嘴贴着他颈部的皮肤，伸出舌尖舔了几下，我的舌头好烫，他的脖子好冷，我把他贴得更紧，他的肋骨都要被我抱断了。

“你过分了马群耀。”他嘴上这么说着，身体倒是诚实地很，拎着袋子的手把袋子扔在地上，摸上了我的背，往我怀里钻得更暧昧。

“你也是想我的对吗？”我用力捏了捏他的屁股，恨不得捏出个红印子来，让他带回去给他男朋友看。

“不想。”

我明显感觉他在发抖，在喘息，在一点一点融化……

“那为什么抱一抱就有点硬了？”


	4. 04

04

“你心跳好快。”林祎凯把耳朵紧贴在我的胸口，此刻在这片夜幕初降的寂静里，我脆弱又敏感的心脏只为林祎凯的耳朵无规律的狂跳。

我热得有点发晕，像在为他冰凉的四肢燃着一团火供他取暖，可是随即又被不明来由的不安情绪给浇灭了。

“送完衣服就走吧，还赖在我这干嘛？”我试图松开他，他细细的胳膊却把我囚得死死的，我强行推他的肩膀，捡起在他忘情拥抱我时丢掉的那袋衣服，退后了一步。

林祎凯努起他又小又红的嘴，皱着眉头看我。

“哈？”

那张写满了想要我的小脸蛋上，须臾间似乎变得委屈至极，潮红的两颊仿佛轻轻一掐就能挤出又甜又腻的蜜汁来。

我在月光下面抿着嘴偷笑，林祎凯，你再往前走一步我就带你回家。

但是他没有。

“好啊，你说的。”他扭头就走，是害怕被我看穿那颗快要爆炸的心脏下，已经漫溢的思念和无处安放的失落吗？

“你男朋友不会问吗？”我又想把他叫住，却问出了这么一个傻逼问题，我在心里暗暗操了一声。

我猜他可能一背身过去就无助地哭了，一定是想死我了吧，我突然有点心疼了。

他停下来等了一两秒，又继续往前走，没有回头理我。

我以为我会很难过，会去追他，但是看着林祎凯因为我的拒绝而灰心离开的背影，我心里不禁变态地快活起来：看来他根本就没有放下我嘛，什么新男友，什么撇清关系，他就是个没有原则的骗子！

我们俩，一个做坏人，一个当骗子，蛇鼠一窝。

我们就该永远烂在一起，免得祸害别人，他只给我一个人欺负，我只被他一个人骗。

如果说邦尼和克莱德是美国最臭名昭著的雌雄大盗，那我愿意和林祎凯做全宇宙最没有道德的恶人夫夫，把世俗扔进深海里溺亡，把规则埋进烂泥里腐败。

那句话怎么说来着，“此爱翻山海，山海皆可平。”在我这里，什么山山海海的，都他妈给老子直接山崩海啸吧！

“到家了告诉我一声，好不好？”我掏出手机给他发短信，明明他的背影才刚刚在我的注目下缩成一个小圆点，跑几步路大喊一声他就能听见的，我就不。

我知道他不可能回我，但我偏要给他发，我要他每时每刻都有我的消息。

我握着手机走回家，手机壳里的秘密愈发地烫。我的脚步比下楼的时候轻便多了，像傍晚那个无意撞到我的孩子一样，路都顾不上看。

“我到家了哦，嘿嘿，比你快吧。”我一到家鞋子都没来得及换，就又想给他发消息，我好贱，他现在一定气疯了，最好一气之下折回来找我，把我揍骂一顿，骂得我狗血淋头，揍得我服服帖帖。

“去洗澡了！想看吗？”  
……  
“洗完了！想看吗？”  
……  
“上床了！想看吗？”  
……

“梦到我。”好啦，这是最后一条。

我躺在床上又开始回想林祎凯在楼底下抱着我不肯放到样子，我裹紧被子把身体蜷缩起来闻了闻自己，操！洗个澡把林祎凯的味道全洗没了，我好烦，用力捶床泄愤，委屈劲又蹿上头来。

妈的，好想念把林祎凯抱在怀里睡的日子，我的身上总是沾满了他沐浴露的味道，相爱的人，就是连体味都要一模一样。和他分手以后，因为闻不到他身上的味道，我失眠了好一阵子。

习惯真是一段关系破裂后最刺眼的东西，它时刻出现在你身边提醒着你要把它忘记，于是越忘越记。

经纪人打电话来叫我起床的时候我都已经洗好澡了，这个哥昨天居然敢出卖我，我今天要早点去公司找他算账。

“哥，你他妈昨天把我给卖了知不知道！”我一进公司就一把扼住经纪人的脖子质问起来。

“公司里，注意点形象！”经纪人回头朝我向某个方向斜斜眼，也不知道他什么意图。

我顺着那个方向看过去，林祎凯坐在沙发上喝咖啡，没有表情地瞟了我一眼。

“操？今天有工作？”我用只有两个人能听见的震惊声问。

“合着你今天来公司都不知道要干嘛是吧？”

“我来找你算账啊，今天要干嘛？”

“傻逼吧你，我昨天跟你说过了啊，今天有表演课！”

“操！我给忘了！”我正为自己忘记工作而感到自责，转念又想到林祎凯昨天来找我时的情形。操！他该不会是为了不让今天的表演课那么尴尬才来找我的吧？因为之前也一起上过表演课，我知道我们要干些什么。所以他不是想我才来找我的吗？

我打了个哆嗦，又看了眼远处的林祎凯，他若无其事地坐在那里跟工作人员聊着天，前仰后合地捂着嘴大笑，脊背弯成一道弧线，仿佛下一秒就能射出一根箭把我钉在十字架上凌迟。好难受啊，小丑原来是我自己。

原本还算美丽的心情，被林祎凯自由无虑的笑重重摔进了垃圾桶里，又脏又臭。

林祎凯，说你是骗子你他妈还真是一个大骗子啊！难道昨天全都是我在自作多情地意淫吗？

我顿时不想干了……

“对工作能不能上点心！你以前也不这样啊？”经纪人哥哥狠狠捶了我一拳。

“都是被某人给害的！”我低着头小声嘀咕，像小孩子在跟爸妈无理取闹。

“什么？谁？”

“没什么，我去房间里等着吧。”我丧着脸走去了上课的房间。

林祎凯的笑声一直在我的脑子里转个不停，像一只花蝴蝶一直绕着我飞来飞去，它很美很轻，却撞得我吐血流泪。

林祎凯走进来，毫不避讳地靠着我坐下来，我下意识挪了挪屁股，离他远远的，我自己跟自己生着没有名份的闷气，我希望他能看出来，然后问问我怎么了，那么这个闷气便就有了姓名，它叫林祎凯。

不过也是，有什么好避讳的，呵呵，好像全世界也只有我这个傻逼在纠结这些不是问题的问题。

“干嘛坐那么远？我又不会吃了你。”他笑着看向我。

我继续生我的气，沉浸在名为林祎凯的闷气里，他休想来打扰我的悲伤情绪，我没理他。

“没睡醒？”他又问。

我他妈是真想不通啊，他昨天那么想要我，还被我拒绝了，他就一点都不怪我或者觉得尴尬难堪吗？哪怕是一点点委屈都没有吗？为什么还能这么心平气和地跟我说话？

林祎凯，你的心是铁做的吗？你让我觉得昨天的那一点回温，都他妈是我自导自演的一场闹剧，甚至只是个没有发生过的春梦。

我摸了摸手机，手机壳也变得冷冰冰的，哼！全世界都在帮着林祎凯气我！

我还是没理他，低头玩裤子上的松紧带。

他又主动坐过来，推了我一下，“干嘛不理我？”

他这两天主动得让我有点害怕，昨天对我投怀送抱，今天又缠着我说话，我不知道他想干嘛，我准备架起十倍的防御模式，不再上他这个大骗子的当。

“昨天也没见你回我短信啊。”我凶巴巴地答，可我意识到我那好像不是凶巴巴，是可怜兮兮。

“让我看你洗澡睡觉的短信吗？”妈的他又在笑我！操！他最近实在太欠操了！

“你男朋友平时不操你的吗？”我又没忍住问了个傻逼问题。

我不是说不关心他男朋友的嘛！怎么老想问啊妈的！关我屁事！

还没等他回答，老师就来了，我的问题被丢进空气里。

第一个训练，老师让我们面对面站着对视，尽量用心用情看着对方，不能笑，谁笑谁输。

这个我赢定了，我现在不光笑不出来，我还能给他哇哇哭出来！

老师把我们俩推得很近，浓郁的咖啡醇香从他的唇齿间喷射而出，我下意识抿了抿嘴，躲避他每分每秒对我的无意识侵袭。

我看着他的眼睛，温柔娇媚，甜骚勾人，空灵纯澈又让人捉摸不透，一个不注意，就能被他无言的威胁吞噬我全部辛苦建立的自信。

我的信念感完全崩塌，爱怎么样怎么样吧，我开始死盯着他的眼睛，往他瞳孔深处钻，势要吃掉他这个用眼神杀人的大骗子，我用我们做爱的时候看他的眼神望他，老子要用眼睛强奸他！

他居然噗一声先笑了，我猜他看出来了，我什么都瞒不过他，心思被他窥了个精光。

我回了个冷笑给他，“笑屁！”又顺势推了他一下。

“啊！”他撒娇一样唤了一声。

我真的无语了，他怎么那么软，我只是轻轻一推，他就差点摔了一跤，我立刻伸手去接他的腰把他搂回来，惯性让他轻易掉进我的臂弯里，“没骨头吗？”我完全忘了老师还在旁边看着我们。

“对，这就是第二个训练，互相接触，跑起来，跳起来，用任何形式亲密起来，不要离开对方的身体。”

就刚才这么一搂，我那没名份的闷气居然奇迹般地全消了。

操！我好讨厌这种充满奴性的条件反射，像一只爱吃飞醋的狗狗，只要主人主动摸一摸抱一抱就能立刻冰释前嫌，不再计较。凭什么啊林祎凯，我他妈又不是你的狗！

“你们先做着，我怕我在你们会尴尬，我架个机器记录一下。”老师清场，给我们留足空间，“OK，开始录啦，我出去咯。”

真好，要不说我爱公司的哥哥姐姐们呢，我又可以为所欲为了。

等等，'做着'？老师的用词用得甚得我心！

“你他妈倒是跑啊！”我对着他的脸爆着粗口大喊大叫，他小小的身体微微一颤，好像被我巨大的声波震了一下，可怜死了！靠！我瞬间心脏爆炸，内疚得不行。

“跑一下嘛，我在后面抱着你。”我立刻投降，温柔到地底里去。

他慢慢走起来，我在后面轻轻兜着他，怕他一不小心又跌一跤。我一点一点追着他抱紧，突然又很想把他摔在地上。

“啊！”他又唤了一声，比刚才更大声却更柔软，实在让我心痒。

我压在他身上看他。

“你他妈摔我干嘛？架着机器呢！”他不推我，手扒拉着我的领口。

“老师说了，以任何形式，让我们的身体不要分开。”我拨了拨他的刘海，捏着他的脸，好他妈想亲。

“然后呢？”

“现在背对着机器呢，又看不到脸。”

“然后呢？”

“你很期待啊。”

他不说话，用他那双野猫一样勾人的眼睛看着我。

操！林祎凯太知道怎么杀我了，我直接血压爆表，冲着他的下巴一口咬下去。


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *请注意！本章是林祎凯第一人称！！

05  
*请注意！本章是林祎凯第一人称！

“啊！痛的！”他压在我身上像疯狗一样用力咬我下巴，也不做别的，就是咬着不放，我被他弄痛了，抓着他的领口扯啊推啊，怎样都没用，他也只有在做这种坏事的时候才不怕我。

“你能不能别浪叫啊？”大概是意识到机器能把我们的声音也录进去，他松开牙，改用气音跟我说话，手狂捏我的脸，我的五官活活被他又大又热的手掌挤成一团肉泥。

“有反应了吗？”我眨着眼睛故意调戏他，我以前也总爱这样对他，他每次都甘心乐意地被我戏弄，表面上凶得要把我吃了，实际上心里满足得想得到更多。

他其实就是小孩子脾气，和昨天傍晚那个被他抢了气球的孩子一样，没心没肺地在自己的世界里撒欢，在自己制定的游戏规则下没有顾虑地东跑西窜，可一旦遭遇入侵，就束手无策地蹲在原地哭起来。虽然偶尔让人觉得调皮捣蛋，但我心里比谁都清楚，他本质真的不是个坏孩子，只是还没玩够闹够罢了。他随时随地都需要人陪，小孩子都害怕一个人，他喜欢人多热闹的地方，所以才爱去酒吧爱开party。可是他忘了，我很认真地告诉过他，我也不喜欢一个人待着。

每天工作完之后，他总把我忘在家里，留我一个人吃饭、看电视、洗澡、睡觉、然后傻等他回家……我仿佛只是他做爱寻欢的工具，他倒不如直接买个飞机杯来得划算。我慢慢开始讨厌这样的相处模式，在我没有想到合适的方法之前，我开始幼稚地用同样的方式报复他，让他也感受一下我的痛苦和失望。

我大可陪他一起去疯的，但我不想纵容他，不能惯他这些坏习惯。而我又因为极度缺乏安全感，不想在他眼里变得可有可无，除了做爱和共枕而眠，毫无利用价值。扪心自问，我是这个世界上最不愿意失去他的人，出于各种原因，我还是最爱他，正因如此，我害怕这份爱会越爱越没有自尊，直至变成他脚底下卑微的草芥。

再者，我们的事业才刚开始起步，我不想看他这样三心二意地对待工作。他跟我说过，进入演艺圈是他自己的选择，父母曾一度反对他的决定，我说那我愿意陪他一起实现梦想，无论多难都一起走下去，可是走着走着，他似乎忘了自己的初心，我不能不管他。

最终决定离开不是因为不爱了，只是想给他一个真实的教训，如果能让他收一收过火的玩心，再把心思更多的放在工作上的话，我愿意这么做。同时，也是为了满足我的一己私欲——我自私地希望能成为他永远觉得亏欠的羁绊，以至于分手的时候，我连一个拥抱都没有给他。

我抬手摸了摸我的下巴，凹凸明显的齿印此刻在我的下巴上正隐隐作痛，“看看你干的好事。”我指着他留下的齿印，抬头让他看。

“挺好啊，回去给你男朋友也看看。”他用拇指温柔又得意地摸着自己留下的印记，贱兮兮地笑着，眼神里却流露出不想被我看穿的心疼，“还有点粉粉的，多可爱。”

爱人们总是喜欢在对方的身上留下各种痕迹，比如吻痕和精斑，更多的，是那些让对方疼痛不安且念念不忘的伤痕，他们施虐般地标记着领地，禁止外人入侵，同时自己也感到疼痛和歉疚，因为内疚，是爱一个人最好的方式。

关于我男朋友的事，我很诧异他没有追问过多的问题。其实我也不是什么好人，我的确想用新男朋友的事气气他，是，我也落入了俗套，做了每个爱情傻子都会干的蠢事。新男朋友是我的高中同学，追了我好几年，我别有用心地在分手不久后接受了他的追求，实则是在利用他的真心，自私地为了让我爱的人受到惩罚，再毫无原则地引诱我爱的人继续爱我。因为马群耀，我毫不犹豫地做了最愚昧的骗子，即使骗子的报应是真实存在的，但谁又在乎呢。

而我并没有和这位男朋友做过任何情侣之间要做的事，除了’男朋友’这个称呼，我什么都没有给过他，我不愿意和第二个人去做那些我只能和马群耀做的事，因为浪漫是极度私密的事情。

我们都喜欢特定的人不是吗，一旦那个特定的人在你的生活里和你产生了任何交集，对于其他人，我们根本就喜欢不起来了，并且我们不知道那个人到底是哪里吸引你，我只知道一件事，我是否被他吸引。

“那你想见见我男朋友吗？”我看着他的眼睛问。

“见个屁啊！”他脸色一瞬间变得难看，起身站起来背对着我，“起来继续动啊，上着课呢！”

我朝他走过去，拉起他的手绕着房间开始跑，一边跑一边笑，“马群耀，刚刚上课前你是不是生我气了？”

“生什么气？”他跑起步来特别傻，手脚不协调还有点驼背，头总是习惯往前倾，我一直觉得奇怪，他又不是特别高，干嘛要驼着个背。

“你跑起来好傻啊，能不能把你的背挺起来？”

“切，我还不是故意迁就你，我这背挺起来不知道要比你高出来多少哦！”

“哎呀！”我因为是倒着跑的还要顾着跟他讲话，忘记了回头看路，差点被自己绊一跤。

“你他妈傻逼啊！不会回头看看吗？”他每次担心我或者想表达喜欢和爱的时候总是喜欢爆粗口，骂得越凶就是越为我着急，我常常沉迷于他这种反差之下的可爱和幼稚。

他立即换了个方向，他在前面倒着跑，我被他小心翼翼地护在怀里，他两只手抓着我的胳膊肘，但又怕抓太紧会弄疼我，力度控制地刚刚好，好得我心头一颤，恍惚间回到了以前，那时候全世界只有我们俩知道我们好像要相爱了，可是我们不敢出门，只能躲在家里的客厅听着音乐抱在一起唱歌跳舞，熄掉所有偷窥着我们的灯，点上香薰蜡烛，木质香调伴着事后烟（一支美国氛围流行乐队：Cigarettes After Sex)慵懒缠绵的嗓音总能让我们情不自禁，听着听着我们便贴过脸开始接吻，而晓得我们接吻的，只有窗外不算清晰的月光和客厅里忽闪忽灭的蜡烛。

“发什么呆呢傻逼？”我不太情愿地被他唤过神来。

“在想你上课前为什么不理我？脸那么臭，我惹到你了？”我还是想知道上课前他为什么要躲着我，顺便再逗逗他。

“烦死了你！还是给老子闭嘴吧！”他抓着我的肩膀用力晃我。

“说嘛，我可以给你道歉啊。”我摇着他的手臂假装央求他。

“你给我道歉？林祎凯这辈子能给我道歉？那你说吧，怎么个道歉法？”他停了下来，气喘吁吁地叉着腰，脸又贴我很近，热气一口一口舒舒服服地呼在我的脸上。

“你想让我怎么道歉我就怎么道歉。”我歪着头看他，眼神里全是顺从，手沿着他的手臂向上搭在了他的肩膀上环着他，“别放开我啊，老师让我们不要分开的。”

他顺势揽过我的腰，“到底是谁放开谁啊？”顿了顿，他又压低嗓音，“昨天为什么突然去找我？”

我就知道他在想昨天的事，“还衣服啊。”我说。

“再你妈嘴硬说还衣服！都他妈赖在我怀里出不来了！抱都给我抱了为什么又轻易走掉？是不是想故意搞我？”他狠起来真是下手没轻没重的，手一掐能把我的腰捏成碎片。

我疼得往后一躲，重重打了一下他的背，“我从来都没有要走好吧！一直都是你先松开我的。”因为回想起以前的事，我的情绪剧烈地起伏着，说了什么不该说的话，我自己也没数了，只觉得手心开始冒汗。

他看着我不说话，我能看见他的眼珠子都在发抖，我怎么感觉他要哭了。

“干嘛啊，想哭啊？打痛你了？”

“滚吧，就你？能把老子打哭？”他虽然在骂我，但是语气很软。

“哈！也不知道是谁以前趴在我腿上掉眼泪哦。”

“你他妈！”他又掐我，我狂躲。

“马群耀，你还记得事后烟的那首歌吗？”我一秒冷静下来。

“哪首？”

“《K.》，我们以前一直听的。”

他吞了口口水，“干嘛？”他的喉结很性感，所以我很喜欢看他喝水的样子。

他像是被我戳中了什么，不过也是，哪有人分了手跟前男友回忆过去调着情还无动于衷的啊。

我小跑着去拿了我的耳机来，迅速找到这首歌点击播放，一只听筒插在他的耳里，一只放进我耳里，我们以前也常这样听歌。

“突然想听了。”

他听着歌，看着我半天说不出话来，他可能真的在憋哭，虽然他一直都不肯承认，但我觉得他就是个小哭包，脆弱的心脏，敏感的神经，还有忽闪忽闪的圆眼睛……

「Kristen come right back   
克里斯汀 快回来吧  
I've been waiting for you to slip back in bed   
我一直在等你与我缠绵  
When you light the candle   
当你点亮蜡烛  
And I'm kissing you lying in my room   
我们相拥躺在房间 我轻轻吻你  
Holding you until you fall asleep   
环抱着你 直至你沉沉入睡  
Stay with me I don't want you to leave   
和我在一起吧 不要离开我  
Kristen come right back  
克里斯汀 快回来吧」

“那你今天晚上就这么跟我道歉吧。”他拉下耳机松开我。

“就给你听首歌而已，想什么呢？”

“哦，好。”他转身走出去。

“你干嘛去啊？”

“拿我的咖啡。”

我猜他是去厕所哭了。


	6. 06

06

真不知道林祎凯今天吃错什么药了，一脑子坏水，一会儿对着我谈笑自若，一会儿又拉着我听我们以前一起喜欢听的歌，他是不是有病？这算是明目张胆地引诱我在大庭广众之下对他犯罪吧？我就差没有大喊一句，“报告老师，林祎凯勾引我！”。

我才不是去拿咖啡的，我只是在他面前敢怒不敢言，才来厕所解尿当哭的。

我一边尿一边回想我们的过去，切，他以前连上厕所都是要我陪的，诶不对，我要回忆的不是这个。

事后烟的那张黑胶唱片是他买的，纯黑的胶面，买回来的时候他跟我说，这黑胶是被摆在唱片店里最不起眼的架子上的，看起来特别像一盘被人抛弃的环形黑宝石。黑宝石是矿物最底层才能采出的宝石，相对于蓝宝石和红宝石而言，黑宝石需要更大的挖掘深度才能开采，所以市面流通量特别小。黑宝石相较于市面上那些所谓的黑玛瑙、黑曜石之类的宝石而言，硬度极高，且坚固耐磨，这些都是其他宝石不具备的独一无二的特质。泰国恰巧是黑宝石最优质的生产国度，黑宝石不透光，给人以无尽神秘感和猜想，但在我们家里，这盘黑宝石一直被我俩挂在客厅里最显眼的墙上，以至于他搬走以后，每次路过那里我都很想把它给掰碎扔掉。

虽然很久不听了，但却因为和他一起听过太多太多遍的缘故，每一首歌我都念兹在兹。很多事情都是这个道理，你独自经历的某件事，断然不会在某天倏地忆起它后，伤春悲秋半天回不过神来。但当某件事同时发生在你和你在乎的那个人或那群人身上，那就足够你记上好一阵子，甚至是一辈子，回忆起来，酸甜苦辣尽数写在脸上，比如和同窗三年的同学一起备战高考，比如同家人一起去的旅行，比如共恋人缠在一起看的爱情电影，比如我和林祎凯在一起什么都拥有了的那三年……这些人在我们所谓的情感世界里，以友情亲情爱情的名义，不断出现又消失，人来人往，葛蔓纠结，难于分解，直至最后在时间的催促下，终归要去到离别路，回忆从我们生活里的每个角落被慌乱地翻抖出来拆半抽走，于是我们从什么都有，骤然间变成了什么都只剩下一半。

“干嘛呢半天没好，尿不尽啊？”我想得太入神，差点要掉进便池里，被经纪人拍醒。

“想事情呢。”我抖了抖，穿好裤子去洗手。

“什么事啊？你最近怎么做什么都走神？”

“在想我家有一盏灯被我搞坏了，我得找人修一修。”我洗完手出门，回教室。

“好好上课！别想有的没的！工作第一！”

我没理他，我偏要林祎凯第一，你们懂个屁！

我回到上课的房间，看到林祎凯躺在地上看着天花板发呆，双脚叉开，两只手也一字横放着，平和地一呼一吸，胸口几乎没什么动静，像一块化掉了的奶糖，等着我去舔呢。

“干嘛呢！”我踹了他一脚，“快起来！”我拉起他的手拖着他在地板上转圈，他哎呀哎呀不情愿地嘀咕着，搞得我很想把他抱起来转。他太像一块受热逐渐融化的奶糖了，我好害怕一不小心就把他弄断啊，立刻松开手。

“今天晚上你干嘛去吗？”我走过去直接把录像的机器给关了。

“干嘛关了？”他起身跟着我过来。

“差不多结束了，关了算了。”

“不干嘛去，你找我有事？”他凑近站在我跟前。

“那就跟我回家。”我命令他。

他一边抖着腿，一边似笑非笑地睁大眼睛看着我，不说话。

“抖什么抖！跟个二流子一样！”我被他盯得心里发毛，真是欠揍啊林祎凯。

“去你家干嘛？”

“有一盏灯坏了。”他居然说‘你家’，又他妈把我整难过了！

“那关我屁事。"

“怎么不关你事啊！你没用？”我伸出一根食指推他肩膀，没敢太用力，我的小奶糖，轻轻一戳都会留下痕迹。

“你好搞笑啊？”

“我就要你看着我修，不去揍死你！把你绑过去！”

“你不能重新换个新的吗？”

“不要！老子就喜欢旧的东西！只有你才喜欢新的！”

“干嘛呀，内涵谁呢？”他故意摆出一副无辜的小表情。

“爱谁谁！”

“我以前跟你说过几百几千遍了，出门记得关灯，你又不听我的。”

“少他妈给我提以前的事！”我现在只要听到‘以前’两个字就不寒而栗，像个情绪开关一样，林祎凯的嘴就是遥控器。

“马群耀，你刚刚是不是去厕所哭了？”他突然转移话题。

“滚！”我收拾东西准备走人，顺便把他的东西也全都扫进了我的包里，我让他想逃也逃不了。

“我答应跟你回去，你拿我东西干嘛？”他伸手过来抢。

“走开走开，想让我还就乖乖听话。”他杂七杂八的东西可真他妈多啊，一男人哪有那么多东西要带啊——手机、帽子、口罩、墨镜、防晒霜、唇膏、护手霜、香水小样、鼻通棒、纸巾、湿纸巾……服了，我这一个包里除了自己的手机、墨镜、口罩和车钥匙，其他全是林祎凯的东西。“林祎凯专用包。”我拎起来在他眼前晃了晃，像搞到了一袋子钻石珠宝一样兴奋，他被我逗得无语了，仰着头笑我，我喜欢他笑，尤其是因为我而笑。

“快进去啊又不是第一次来！害什么羞啊？”我把他往门里面推了一把。

“你能不能别老推我？我自己会走。”他今天好像被我推怕了，我确实一直在推他，刚刚上电梯的时候也被我推了，差点把他推进一个中年大叔的怀里，害我在电梯里狂笑不止。

“行行行，我错了。”我看他脸色不怎么好看。“怎么啦？生气了？”

“没有，就是你好烦。”

莫名其妙啊，我什么都没干，哪里烦到他了？怕不是他一回到我们曾经的爱巢，就情不自禁伤感起来了。“怎么啦林祎凯，是不是太想回来了，委屈了？”我可太贱了，在后面搭着他的肩，假装给他按摩放松。

回到了我的领地，我可就真的什么都不怕了，我的小奶糖，要化就化在我的手心里吧。

“少碰我。”他甩开我的手，看来是真的触景伤情了。

不碰就不碰，等等让你求着我碰。“饿了吗？想吃什么？”我去给他倒水，我只喝冰水，但他习惯喝温水，所以我把电水壶一直都留在厨房的台面上没有收起来。“过来喝水林祎凯。”我说的是让他过来，可身体还是自发地动起来给他送了过去，希望他能看清现状，我现在完全是个居家好男人！

“你又不会做，你只会喊你助理给你送。”他接过水，绕过我又走进厨房，“家里有什么？”他开始看冰箱。

我不说话，因为家里什么都没有，我的一日三餐，不是外卖就是靠经纪人和朋友们的救济。以前我们在一起的时候，都是两个人一起出去吃的，他不要我了之后我连出去吃饭的欲望都没有，不点外卖还能怎样。

“无语。”他关上冰箱。

我又不想带他出去吃，怕他跑了，怕被任何别的人和物共享了我们单独相处的时间，“煎牛排吃吧！”我突然记起来速冻箱里还有几块朋友送的牛排，正好可以配红酒喝。

“你会煎？”

“你煎啊！”我理所当然地把牛排扔在他眼皮子底下。

“你还挺不客气。”他配合地接过去。

“我干嘛要跟你客气啊。我先眯一会儿，今天好累啊。”我死不要脸地跑去沙发上朝着林祎凯的方向躺下，一边假睡一边看他做牛排给我吃。

“你脸皮怎么还是那么厚啊？”他隔着远距离和我拌嘴，熟悉的感觉又回来了，我幸福地看着他，舒舒服服地躺着，还真有点困了，我的失眠好像瞬间被治愈了。

“起来吃饭了傻逼！”我迷迷糊糊被人踢醒，林祎凯站在沙发旁边踹我。

“我居然睡着了吗？”我已经好久没有这么舒服地睡过觉了，我最近很容易就彻夜失眠，这一觉我感觉睡了一个世纪，睡得我神清气爽。

“猪啊你，睡得都打呼了。”

我坐起来一把抱住林祎凯，脑门贴着他的小肚子左右蹭，“我睡得好舒服啊林祎凯，谢谢你。”

“关我什么事？”他没推开我，摸摸我的头，挪了两步让我靠得更舒服。

“没有你我睡不了觉。”我把他抱得好紧，想保持这个姿势再睡上一觉，我应该能直接睡到天亮，但是林祎凯可能会杀了我。

“少放屁了，快吃东西吧，吃完修你的灯，修完我赶紧走人。”

我靠！我一听到他说今晚准备走我人就傻了，“走你妈啊走！你走一个试试！”我往沙发后面一靠，把他拉下来抱在怀里，他熟练地跨坐在我腿上，双手圈着我的脖子。“你看你，多熟练，跟以前一样。”我抱着他笑，小奶糖在我手里，哪也不许去。

他看着我不说话，瘪着嘴好像要哭的样子，眼神能把我吞了。

“怎么了？”我突然心慌，他可千万别哭，我怕我会疯。

他身体开始微微地发颤，我预感下一秒他的眼睛就要开始下倾盆大雨了，我做好了无条件认错的准备，虽然我真的不知道我又哪里惹到他了。

结果他开始打我，拿起旁边的抱枕朝着我的脸狂扇，也没骂我就是纯揍，可是我被他揍得好开心啊，三个月了，他终于肯揍我了。

我怕他从沙发上掉下去，一边被他揍着一边护着他，“你小心点揍行不行，当心摔下去。”

“马群耀你好烦！臭傻逼！讨厌你！”可能是因为我没有反抗，又不顺他心意了，他就开始骂我。

我们两真的是绝配啊，都是施虐狂，同时也是受虐狂。

“嗯嗯，我是傻逼！马群耀是大坏蛋！马群耀去死吧！”我帮着他骂自己，想让他好过一点。

“呜呜呜呜…”他打不动了，缩在我怀里开始哭，我心态崩了，还不如打我骂我呢，我受不了他哭，他一哭我就会像个智障一样束手无策。

“我又怎么你了？是因为不让你回去吗？你要是真想回去的话我也不敢拦你啊，你还不了解我吗？我就只会吓唬你，我怕你还来不及呢，哭什么嘛？要哭也是我哭啊，我让你回去还不行吗？求你了快别哭了。”我果然像个智障，还是话痨型智障。

“马群耀你笨死算了！”他哭得更狠了，“你就不能把我抱紧一点嘛！”

原来是这个意思啊，“嗷。”我让他把头靠在我胸口，抚他的背让他稳定下来，“好点了吗？”

“不好。”他好点了。

我的奶糖化了，化了我一身，我现在全身上下奶香四溢。

“吃点？”

“吃什么？”他哭得晕头转向了。

“你做的牛排啊傻逼。”

“嗷。”他抽抽鼻子，哭完的林祎凯变乖了。

我把他抱去餐桌上坐着，我站着。

牛排和奶糖，我的晚饭。

“喝点？”看完林祎凯哭，又有点想看林祎凯醉。

“嗯。”他答应了。

我准备去酒柜拿酒，怕他溜走，就抱着他一起去，“你挑吧。”

他也没细看就随便拿了两瓶，也不算随便，三年了，他闭着眼睛就知道哪瓶酒在哪个位置。

“两瓶？”我看他还没喝就已经醉了。

“嗯。”

“两瓶都喝这么贵的？”

“嗯，全喝掉。”

“行！”


	7. 07

07

“人在江湖飘啊，哪有不挨刀啊，一刀砍死马群耀…”林祎凯坐在餐桌上，一只手揪着我的衣服要我跟他划拳，一只手五指伸直架在我的脖子上好像真的很想一刀砍死我。

一瓶红酒就醉成这副可怜模样，真不知道他这酒量还每天去酒吧干嘛，就不怕被那群牛鬼蛇神给吃了。

“你个小学鸡，不能喝别逞强行不行！”我站在他两腿之间和他面对面，双手撑在餐桌上把他围住，以便他一头栽下来可以整个栽在我怀里。

“马群耀，你怎么不醉的啊？”他把脸凑到我跟前，撅起嘴又皱起眉，我以为他要亲上来。

“你以为我是你啊，垃圾！”

他拱了拱鼻子，在我身上嗅了两下，“什么味道？”

“什么什么味道？”我缩着脖子，也闻了闻自己。

“是喜欢我的味道！”他举起手朝着房顶比了个耶，桃红色的两颊像挂了两颗小樱桃在脸上，半眯着眼睛咧着嘴笑，把我逗乐了。

可能是一杯红酒下肚的缘故，乐完了，我心里只觉得委屈和难受。

“是是是，以前全是喜欢你的味道，但现在没了，闻不出来吗？”

他又嗅了两下，“呜呜呜……”他又作势要哭，“不可以！”

“怎么不可以啊，只许你离开我，不许我不要你吗林祎凯！”我也想哭。

他委屈巴巴看着我，眼睛里布满红血丝，眼袋重得我都想用手给他抠了，你怎么也没好好睡觉啊林祎凯。

“我是怎么才离开你的啊马群耀，是你没有在好好爱我。”他抽抽噎噎地责怪着我，“我在心里给过你好几次机会，你觉得很容易吗？”

他的责怪太温柔了，对我来说是如温存一般的体贴。

“对不起。”我招架不住这份好，抱歉地哭了。

三个字，说得再沉重也弥补不了林祎凯的这三年，他在最该放肆倔强的年纪，把快乐和绝望统统都浪费在了我身上，我活该有今天。

他左右摇头，然后撒娇似地说，“不接受。”

“我知道。”他不接受，我心里反而好过些。

“你知道个屁！”他语气软糯，拥了上来，“马群耀……”他欲言又止。

“怎么了？”我贴着他哭过的脸，两个人的眼泪交汇到了一起。

“给我。”他的腿缠住了我的腰。

我承认，进家门之前我一直都在想这件事，看他做牛排的时候在想，他打我的时候在想，哭的时候在想，和他喝酒的时候也在想，但是现在氛围到了，我突然不想了，因为他醉了，化了，我舍不得了。

林祎凯，别让我欠你太多。

“不可以。”我抱着他拍他的背，像哄小孩睡觉那样。我不喜欢小孩，但如果林祎凯是我的孩子，我觉得我可以把他照顾得很好。

“为什么？”

“你醉了。”

“我没醉，我好好地在和你聊天呢。”他嘟囔着扭动身体，用那里蹭我的肚子，一顶一顶地把我磨地全身发痒。

我今天的意志格外坚定，以前是我喝醉了逼着他做爱，今天是他醉了想要和我做爱，我却心疼地舍不得了，真是此一时彼一时啊，这算是一种自虐式的报应吗？

我没理他，直接把他抱进浴室给他脱衣服洗澡。

“衣服脱光光，裤子脱关光，嘻嘻。”他转着圈配合我帮他脱衣服，以为我要在浴室里跟他做了，又拽着我的衣服借着醉意撕扯。

“傻乎乎的。”我心软地一塌糊涂，我们无数次赤裸相对，但这是我第一次看着他光溜溜地站在我面前闹着犯傻，当下一刻，我竟不是先起了反应硬了，而是因为觉得疼惜所以更爱了，“我好爱你啊林祎凯。”我坐在座便器上对着发酒疯的林祎凯表白，他好像没听到，光着身子往淋浴池里走。

“过来啦马群耀。”他招招手喊我过去，好像一个站街女，勾引着前来猎艳的男色。还是忍不住想骂一句，真骚啊林祎凯！

我起身走过去，开水，试水温，“站远点，水冷。”林祎凯时时刻刻都怕冷。

“贴着你就不冷了嘛，你身上一直都好热。”他从后面抱住我，那个东西实实在在地蹭着我的股沟，我在前面狂吞口水。

“别扭来扭去行不行？”

他抱着我扭得更起劲。

我把他拉到面前给他洗头洗身体，“臭死了！洗不香别想上床睡！”

洗发水是我的，沐浴露是我的，以前我是林祎凯的味道，今天林祎凯是我的味道，反正我们俩永远一个味。

“等等，让我上去。”洗到一半他吵着要跳到我身上来，你他妈有多动症啊林祎凯！

“你好烦啊林祎凯！”我大声呵斥着。

他丝毫没被我影响到，一个劲往我身上跳，但因为醉了人没了气力，又加上脚底打滑，整个人都使不上力，“你快，抱我上去。”

啪一声，林祎凯一屁股摔地上。

“我操！我他妈让你乱跳！”他还没因为疼哭，就先被我骂哭了。

“呜呜呜呜……”他呜呜嘤嘤在地上耍赖不起来，抬头看着我等我去抱他，眼神里充满了哀怨，好像他摔这一跤都怪我似的。

“傻逼东西！”我说过的，我着急担心的时候只会骂他。

“痛死了痛死了痛死了！”他把嘴贴在我耳边用他平生最大的分贝怪我刚才没有接住他，我他妈直接耳膜穿孔。

“知道痛你他妈还跳！”我抽了一记他的屁股，又狠狠抓了一把，清脆响亮，声音填满整个浴室。

他嘿嘿地笑了，真是欠揍，打他他倒开心了。

“我们什么时候开始？怎么还不开始啊马群耀！”他一只脚勾上我的腰，胯部又一顶一顶地暗示我。

“开始个屁！睡觉去！”我把他拉出去粗暴地擦身体，刚才的疼爱全在他滑了一跤之后又开始变得暴躁，真让我不省心啊林祎凯！

我接着给他刷牙洗脸最后吹头，完全像在照顾一个没有行动能力的傻子，还好，这个傻子还算听我话。

什么都给他弄好了，床头柜上给他摆了水和水壶，怕他半夜醒了口渴；他喜欢高一点的枕头，我就把他搬走后收起来的厚枕头又翻来出来给他睡；他喜欢睡右边，因为右边离卫生间近，他连多走两步都不愿意……我连我自己都收拾不明白，却能在这么短的时间里把他照顾地人模人样的，也是分了手我才意识到，我可以把关于他的事情一件一件记得那么清楚。

这种事情很难解释出原因，非要说一个，那可能是因为太爱了，爱到懒得去想为什么要爱。

我把他抱去床上盖好被子，他迷迷糊糊地还在嗯嗯啊啊缠着我不放，“你去哪里嘛？不许动！”

“我得去把自己整明白啊！”我捏了捏他的脸，还是又红又烫，抱着亲了一口，烫口的小奶糖。

“哦，好吧，给你三秒钟，1……”

我他妈还真把他的话当真了，飞着从床上弹去了卫生间刷牙洗脸吹头发，又连滚带爬地回到床上。

他根本就没在数，手搭在眼睛上挡光，无语，我又出于条件反射，立刻道歉，“是不是灯太刺眼了，我去关。”我在他眼睛上亲了两口作为补偿。

“要开始了吗马群耀？”我刚躺下他就爬到我身上来坐着，我真的不知道他哪来那么多用不完的力气，难怪我以前喝醉了也这样，所有喝醉的人都这样吗？还是只有我们俩？

“驾！驾！驾！”他一边假装骑我一边还发出像模像样的喘息，林祎凯这辈子的黑历史都存在我脑子里了。

我坐起来把他抱住，“非要闹的话就这样坐着哄你睡吧，好吧？”

“不想睡，想要！”

“要是明天还在我身边就给你。”我吻着他的侧脸。

“那你…最好不要对我抱有太大期待。”他靠在我肩头，气息逐渐微弱。

“你他妈什么意思？”我顿时冒火。

“我可是…有男朋友的人哦。”

操！老子开心了一整天！一句话被他打回原形！你他妈滚回自己家睡去吧林祎凯！老子还不待见了！

但是我怎么舍得放他走，操！

“林祎凯！老子他妈的永远都不想操你了！”

我此刻，就同那幼稚园的小男孩被同桌抢了纸飞机一样，生气地在桌上用铅笔重重地划了条三八线说：“我再也不要跟你玩啦！哼！”

他不说话了，趴在我肩上就这么跨坐着睡着了。

我干！我要保持这个姿势到天亮吗？这能不残疾才怪吧！都他妈是林祎凯干的好事啊，美好的一天都快结束了，临了了给我来这么一套，气得我想哭。

可是我这么抱着他，连呼吸都不敢打乱节奏，他呼我吸，我们肩膀贴着肩膀，胸贴胸，大腿根连着大腿根，连一滴空气都别想挤进来。

还没二十分钟我就腿麻了，酸得要死，我轻轻把他像小婴儿那样抱着放下，手臂贴着他的头让他觉得我还在抱着他，直到他的皮肤触碰到床，我才敢松手。

我又失眠了，因为林祎凯的一句话。

第二天早上是林祎凯把我闹醒的，他倒是借着醉意睡爽了，全然忘记了昨晚的事。

“我的衣服是你给我脱的？”

“你澡也是我给你洗的。”我没心情跟他解释，又生气又委屈，还很想睡觉。

“你他妈没把我怎么样吧马群耀！”他又踢我，用枕头扔我，扔得我心里很难过。

“你怎么不问问你自己，昨天对我做了什么？”

“什么？”

“没什么，不记得算了。”我转过身去准备再睡一觉，他想走也好，想留也好，随他了。


End file.
